Climbing the Walls
by Lady Cardea
Summary: He drew her close, both knowing they should be elsewhere, but neither finding it in themselves to care. Inside she knew that all of this had to end. But she also knew that it never would. DMxGWxHP. Not worth reading, really.


**So why, might you ask, is Lady Cardea writing one-shots more than she ever has before lately? **

**The answer, I have no idea. But they keep popping up, so here we go with one-shot number three.**

**Enjoy and review if you love me!**

**Disclaimer – **_I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter or the characters within. I also do not own the song Climbing the Walls. It belongs to the Backstreet Boys, as wonderfully burnt out as they are._

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Climbing the Walls**

**-.-**

_I can't let you go,_

_You're a part of me now;_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss._

_And I don't want to know,_

_The reason why I can't stay for ever like this;_

_Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you._

Their bodies moved in sync with one another, creating a rhythm to fit the mood of the night – secretive and sultry. Ginny relished the feel of his skin against hers, his hands roaming her body in places no one could ever discover he was acquainted with.

If Harry knew where she was, if he had any clue that she was with another man, Ginny knew their marriage would be over. After three years, the shock of her unfaithful habit had worn off.

He had no idea where she was. But it didn't matter, because no matter what he was going to trust her. Harry would never suspect that his wife and the mother of his children had been sneaking around in the house and the bed they shared, just to share it with another man.

And it would continue to be that way.

Ginny was brought back to the present as her body shook, waves of pleasure taking over. She felt Draco's body falling down to join her, both misted with sweat.

He drew her close, both knowing they should be elsewhere, but neither finding it in themselves to care. They only wished it wouldn't end.

-.-.-

_Close your eyes , Make a wish_

_That this could last forever;_

_If only you could stay with me now._

_Tell me what it is that keeps us from each other now,_

_Yeah, it's coming to get me._

_You're under my skin._

-.-.-

"This is wrong, Draco," she insisted, her voice sounding stronger than her will. He knew she didn't mean it.

"We have both known that from the start, Ginevra," Draco replied, his hand caressing her face gently. "But it hasn't stopped us yet."

Ginny rolled over; their bodies close still, only now they were facing each other. Her stomach churned, weakening as she looked into his eyes. "If he catches us…" she trailed off.

He nodded, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"I'll lose everything," she said softly. "My kids, my family, Harry. My job, even, perhaps."

Draco ran his hand up her bare side, resting it at the curve of her breast. "You won't lose me," he said in a gentle tone.

"That's what makes this so hard," Ginny said with a bitter smile. "I never want to lose you. This would be an easy thing to solve if I hadn't gotten in so deep."

"But you love me," he said, looking at her for confirmation.

Ginny nodded. "But I love you," she agreed softly, her hand finding his.

-.-.-

_No I can't let you go,_

_You're a part of me now,_

_I'm caught by the taste of your kiss;_

_And I don't want to know,_

_The reason why I can't stay for ever like this._

_Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you._

-.-.-

The time for them to leave was approaching too quickly, and coming as an unwelcome time for both Ginny and Draco. Harry would be returning home from work at two. Draco had told his wife he would be home no later than three. It was already twelve thirty.

"Shower?" Ginny asked, kissing his cheek.

Draco nodded and watched her as she slipped from under the covers and walked toward the bathroom. For a few moments he did not move, but waited for the sound of water running to hit his ears. When he heard that sound, he walked to the bathroom himself.

Ginny was already under the streams of water, her eyes closed as it hit her skin. He watched, admiring her figure. She was no longer as thin as she had once been, due to the three children she had produced since she graduated at Hogwarts. Her hips were only slightly larger, giving her a few welcomed curves to highlight her body.

He moved in and took his place behind her, kissing her neck gently, leaving a bite mark here and there.

They shared another hour in the shower and finally she stepped out, wrapping in a towel. He followed soon after, and when he got back into her bedroom, she was dressed and working to clean the room and rid it of the smell.

"Harry will be home soon," Ginny said as she turned to look at him from the open window.

Draco nodded and pulled his clothes on. "When can I come again?" he asked, looking at her expectantly. It was no longer about sex for him. He loved her and she was like a drug. He could never get enough, but it was so dangerous.

"Harry will be home all day tomorrow," she told him, taking his discarded towel to throw in the wash. "But he works Friday from eight to three. You can come then."

"I'll be here," Draco replied, resting his hands on her hips.

"I know," Ginny replied, sharing one last kiss with him before he apparated away with a simple 'pop'.

-.-.-

_Take my hand, take my life,_

_Just don't take forever;_

_And let me feel your pain kept inside._

_There's got to be a way for you and I together now,_

_It's coming to get me;_

_You're under my skin._

-.-.-

"Ginny? I'm home," Harry's voice poured through the hallway. She didn't budge, but instead continued to lay on her side, staring out the window of their bedroom.

The door opened moments later and in walked her husband. "Gin?" he repeated, walking over to the bed. He sat on the edge. "Are you feeling okay, love?"

"Just a little tired, that's all," she said. "How was work?"

"Oh nothing special. People came, people went," he said, taking one of her hands. "Where's your wedding ring?" he asked, looking down at the finger it had previously occupied.

Ginny's heartbeat quickened. "I took it off earlier when I was cleaning," she lied easily, picking it up from the bedside table and slipping it on. The truth was that Draco did not like seeing it when they were together, so she took it off every time. Only this time she had forgotten to replace it.

Harry frowned. Something wasn't right. Maybe she was unhappy because he spent so much time working, and not enough at home.

"Gin? Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked her, hoping to spend some time with his wife.

Ginny nodded and gave him a warm smile. "Sure, Harry," she said. "That would be nice."

He nodded happily. "Great," he responded and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny looked at him faintly. "I love you too."

-.-.-

_No I can't let you go,_

_You're a part of me now,_

_I'm caught by the taste of your kiss;_

_And I don't want to know,_

_The reason why I can't stay for ever like this._

_Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you._

-.-.-

"Was everything all right, Mr. Potter? Mrs. Potter?" the young waiter asked nervously at supper that night.

Ginny nodded and looked at him with a smile. "Everything was wonderful, thank you," she said politely.

Harry nodded in agreement with her and paid the boy. His gaze returned to Ginny. "Are you ready to go, love?" he asked, holding a hand out to her. Ginny took it as she nodded and they stood simultaneously.

"I got a letter from Lily today," she told him when they were safely out of the restaurant, walking down the street lit only by light poles.

A smile took place on Harry's face. "Yeah? What's going on at Hogwarts lately?" he asked interestedly.

Ginny smiled thinking about her children, as she retold to Harry what Lily had written in her letter. "Rose and Scorpius, Malfoy's son, have been around each other quite a bit," she said. "Of course Lily disapproves."

"I'll never be able to understand Malfoy," Harry said with a shake of his head. As if he was conjured out of thin air, said Draco walked by on the other side of the street, holding his wife's hand.

It took a few moments for his eyes to fall on Ginny, and he gave her a strange look. Both men nodded at one another and suddenly Ginny was very aware of her hands intermingled with Harry's.

-.-.-

_It's an illusion, how can I feel this way?_

_If I can't have you, it's an illusion._

_Nothing is real this way, if I can't have you_

-.-.-

Harry leaned over his wife's sleeping form and kissed her cheek softly. "I'll be home this afternoon, Gin," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

A small noise escaped her lips as he retreated from the bed, admiring her beauty from where he stood. He apparated away with a smile, completely unknowing of the events that would take place in that very room, only hours later.

At nine-thirty Ginny lifted the wards on her apartment and went to the kitchen. She was in the mood to cook, so she made pancakes. Just as she sat down to eat, Draco popped into her kitchen.

"Good morning, love," he greeted, planting a kiss on her forehead before taking a seat across from her at the table.

"Good morning," she returned, swallowing what was in her mouth. "Don't you ever have to go to work, Draco?"

He shrugged. "I go later in the day at times like this," he told her. "And sometimes I work at home. I just can't go without seeing you."

"Draco," she said, looking up at him with a distant sentiment in her eyes. "We can't keep doing this. Don't you feel bad that you're betraying every bit of trust your wife has in you? And me with Harry?"

"Of course I feel bad. I feel awful," Draco replied, looking at her. "But that doesn't change how I feel about you. I've never felt this way about someone before, Ginevra. I can't just let that go."

Ginny faltered, standing to put her plate in the sink. He stood with her, standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. "Draco, he loves me," she said softly, looking back at him. "It's so easy to see."

"But I love you," he replied pleadingly, turning her body towards his. "Doesn't that count for something too?"

With a shake of her head, Ginny sighed. "You know it will always count. For everything," she said, falling into his arms once again. Inside she knew that all of this had to end.

But she also knew that it never would.

-.-.-

_I can't let you go, no;_

And I don't wanna know

_  
The reason why I_

_  
Can't stay forever like this._

_  
Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss,_

_I miss you._

-.-.-

**Okay so this one was quite a bit different than any one-shot or regular story I have written so far.**

**What did you think? I wrote it from like 2-3 in the morning and then finished it up today. So I don't know if it's good or not, but I guess we'll see.**

**Please review and hope you enjoyed!**

**Love from,**

**Lady Cardea**


End file.
